Sadie and Anubis Go To Louisiana
by Lilypad18
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Sadie impatiently tapped her foot as she stood outside of her house. Her arms were crossed, attempting to block out the slight breeze that occasionally blew by, making her shiver, even though she wore a coat. The weather was slowly migrating from a harsh winter to an early but anticipated spring.

She and Carter had already experienced lovely days where the sun shone and the skies were clear and blue, just like Sadie's. Well, that's what Carter tried to say, but he couldn't really finish, mainly because he had already gotten a smack on the arm from his loving sister.

She switched feet and glanced at her watch. _He's late, _she angrily thought. That emotion of anger was only a spark; her arm fell to her side with disappointment and a harsh unhappiness coming to realization of why he was late. _Maybe this was all just a joke, _her other arm fell to her hip, _but if it was, he most likely would want me to laugh too. _She shook her head and decided that music was her only companion on this adventure of patiently waiting. However, just as her fingertips reached for an ear bud, he appeared only a couple of feet before her.

"I'm sorry Sadie," Anubis said as he hurriedly strolled over to the young girl. "There were more souls left for judging that I had taken for." Sadie shrugged coolly, trying not to smile in relief (and contentment that he had finally chosen to arrive) and released the ear bud, letting it fall back to its usual space around her neck.

"It's all right, I'm sure Egyptian gods have quite the schedule to keep up with." Anubis tried to not laugh at her pronunciation of "schedule". Even though it was funny, it was a bit cute. Anubis nodded.

"Yeah," His eyes shyly, (though he tried to hide it), looked up from the ground and to her expectant eyes and Anubis saw that the color of her eyes were a cheerless blue but they became brighter once he looked at her. "Well, are you ready to depart?" She nodded.

"I indeed am, in fact, I have been for a good fifteen minutes now," Her remark made him feel even worse, mostly because it was snide, but he had learned his lesson, even with that one, short sentence: never ever leave Sadie waiting. Sadie buttoned her brown, corduroy jacket and Anubis offered his elbow out to her. Her lips curved into a small smile as she looped her elbow through his.

"Where are we going?" Anubis began to walk and he looked down at her.

"You'll see," He teasingly smirked as they disappeared from the mansion and to his chosen but unidentified destination.


	2. Tea and Pie

Sadie gasped when they finally arrived to their destination; they appeared in Louisiana, right at the bright time of Mardi gras. She saw Anubis's smile widen as he looked around too. They were standing at a corner of a store, watching a small but extravagant parade go down the street. Other people were watching too, their smiles matching Sadie and Anubis's. They were all merely awestruck at the costumes and energy of the people around them. Anubis cleared his throat once the parade had made its way down the street and out of their sight.

"Well, that was quite enthusiastic, wasn't it?" Sadie nodded and looked up at Anubis.

"It sure was," She smirked and pulled her hand away, stuffing both of her hands in her pockets. "I can definitely see why you love this place." Anubis nodded, trying not to act a bit disappointed as he felt.

"Yes, this place is great, especially at this time of year." He started to walk towards a nearby café and Sadie followed. "I'm sorry to say this, but because of my limited amount of time on the earth, and my connection to a graveyard, we cannot stay very long." Sophia shrugged.

"That's quite all right. I understand." She quietly responded. A hostess approached them as they got to the café but Anubis waved his hand and the hostess backed off, merely turning the other way. Anubis chose the little table by a fence that separated the busy street from the makeshift patio of the café.

Sophia picked up the menu that was lazily lying on a tea cup plate, the uniquely folded napkin next to it. She opened it and discovered that it was folded three ways, conveniently showing them what the minor café had to offer. Sadie decided that she was going to get a cup of tea and a piece of pie, she didn't want to overdo it, especially on her first date, (well, that's what she was calling it, not to mention Carter too).

"What will you be getting, Sadie?" She looked at Anubis over the menu, her eyebrows raised of the sudden interruption of her thoughts because of his question. She cleared her throat and closed the menu, placing it down in its original place.

"I'll be having a spot of tea and a piece of pie. And yourself?" Anubis smiled and nodded, putting the menu down also.

"That sounds good," He considered. "I think I might have the same." Sadie nodded just as the waitress came to the table, pencil and pad in hand. She offered the duo a happy smile.

"Good afternoon!" The waitress was a little too peppy for Sadie's taste, and to be honest, she wanted to puke from her over-the-top cheerfulness. "What are you two lovebirds goin' to get today?" She looked at them expectantly, pencil at the ready.

"We'll both have some tea and pie, please." Anubis piped up. The waitress nodded and wrote the information down.

"One slice or two?" Anubis opened his mouth to answer but Sadie butted in.

"Two, please." The waitress nodded as she excitedly dotted her last eye.

"All righty, your order will be out in a couple of minutes," And with that, she speedily took off towards the entrance of the café. The two hesitantly met each other's eyes but they embarrassingly looked down again.

"S-sorry about that," Anubis carefully admitted. "When she meets me again, we will be having a lengthy discussion about staying out of people's date-" His eyes widened as he scurried to fix his poor choice of vocabulary. "I mean, meeting." Sadie nodded.

"Right…our meeting." They didn't talk again until the waitress reappeared with their order.

"All right," She said as she put the tea cups in front of them. And after that, she placed a plate with only one piece of pie on it in the middle of the table, giving them two forks.

"Enjoy you two," She winked at them before leaving the table, not to mention in a hurry. Sadie reached for the tea as Anubis reached for one of the forks. Sadie kept her gaze low as she took a sip of tea; Anubis shyly pierced his fork through the beginning of the pie. They both smiled, enjoying the food and drink. Sadie placed the tea cup down and it clinked against the saucer.

"You should really try the tea, Anubis; it's pretty good, especially with comparing it to English tea." He nodded, swallowing the piece of pie.

"Okay, Sadie, but you should really try the pie," He paused, his face melting a bit. "I would compare it to something, but I don't have anything to compare it to." Sadie shrugged.

"It's all right and just for your sake, I will try the pie." Anubis raised his tea cup to Sadie as she raised her forkful of pie.

"Cheers," She said.

"Cheers,"


	3. Music Sets The Scene

The piece of pie was just as good as Anubis said. The pie deliciously tickled Sadie's taste buds while she chewed, resting her chin on her palm. After the piece disappeared in her mouth, she placed the fork down again on the table, picking up the tea cup in its place, her finger wrapping around the tea cup's little arm. She saw Anubis smile at her because of the look of satisfaction that was currently on her face. She hid behind the tea cup as she took a drink.

"I told you it was good," Anubis said as he leaned back in his chair, his arms folded in front of his chest. His dark hair was illuminated in the warm Louisiana sun, a cocky smile accompanying his gesture. Sadie rolled her eyes; the plain, white tea cup clinked against the matching platter as she put it down. This tea cup was just as simple as her grandmother's, making her suddenly miss her old home in London. It seemed so long ago that she was there.

"I hate to waste my pride on agreeing with you, but yes, it was." Sadie's response was short and quick. Anubis smirked at her answer but Sadie saw his eyes wander over to one side of the café.

His eyes discovered a small band of three men setting up their musical ware on a little, black makeshift stage, which really just looked like a platform. Sadie saw that the men were older than they both were. Two of them had mismatching but shiny guitars in hand, and another with what looked like a bass. Anubis's eyes wandered back over to Sadie's, his smirk replaced with a sly smile.

Sadie's eyes widened as she recognized what Anubis was going to ask her. A couple of seconds later, the band finally began to play a smooth jazz song. The music soothingly floated through the air and over the customer's head towards them, unknowingly backing up Anubis and his going-to-be request. Anubis scooted out of his chair and took two short steps over to Sadie; his deathly pale hand was outstretched towards her.

"Would you care to dance, Sadie?" _At least he asked like a gentleman_, Sadie thought as she slipped her hand into his. Anubis led her through the cluttered maze of tables, chairs and people, up to a surprisingly vacant space that was in front of the stage.

Sadie could help it, but she was blushing the entire time, especially because everyone was staring at them. Some of them had wide eyes, clearly stating, _"I'm so glad that I'm not up there." _Some others had sweet smiles on their faces, directed right at them. Anubis placed a hand on her hip and he had to place her hand on his shoulder in order to dance. Sadie's eyes flickered from left to right before Anubis started to dance; he slowly rocked back and forth.

"Relax," Anubis craned his neck so he could whisper into her ear. "I swear, Sadie. You're more rigid than the Sphinx itself." She looked back at him, and ignored his statement, her lips pursed.

"All right, all right," She impatiently hissed, her gaze was low. "But you just have to promise me that you won't embarrass me anymore than you already have." With easily breaking this vulnerable promise and clearly for her amusement, Anubis suddenly spun her.

Sadie managed to stay on her feet, but she stumbled a bit because of his abrupt movement. Some people in the crowd smirked while some others continued with their sweet smiles at them. But it wasn't until now that Sadie recognized that those smiles were pitiful ones. Sadie's feet seemed to fumble in protest as she tried to match Anubis's pace again, a new wave of embarrassment rushing over her.

"Can't you use your godly powers to make them go away or something?" She asked through her teeth. She then looked up at Anubis but his eyes were busily studying the crowd.

"And why would I do that?" He smiled a playful smile out to the crowd, even though it was really meant for Sadie. "They're clearly enjoying their tea and what not." Sadie's lips fell into a line.

"Whatever," She managed to grumble. "I just don't see why you can't since you made that waitress go away with a snap of your fingers." They continued to dance for some more songs until other couples decided to join them.

Some couples danced slowly while others were ecstatic with their moves. The main guitarist smiled at all of them, his foot tapping and his head bobbing with the beat. His fingers suavely and a with natural elegance, plucked at the silver strings that sometimes managed to gleam in the slight sunlight. He clearly liked the fact that they were enjoying his music, not to mention the joyful atmosphere.

Anubis started to pick up their pace as the music did. Sadie couldn't help but smile this time as he spun her again, her happy but minimal laughter a third treble clef in the unabridged version of this song.

Anubis's hand rested low on her back, his thumb gently tapping against her back, keeping the beat. This stance gave him the chance to bring her closer to him as they continued to dance. More people started to meander from the tables, joining them up there, surrounding the two. Sadie obliged with Anubis's pursuit in bringing her closer, her hand traveled from his shoulder to his cheek. She was genuinely smiling at him.


	4. Returning Home

Sadie noticed that the weather was colder when they returned back to the house in New York. She felt that same nonchalant breeze pass through her coat, unlike when she was in Louisiana, where the sun shone on you the entire time, terminating the idea for the coat. The sky was different from when she left this place, the clouds were a color of gray, and the sun was hidden behind them.

Sadie switched from one foot to the other. Anubis stood in front of her, his hands in his coat pockets, but his eyes were on the door of the house that awaited Sadie's arrival.

"So, um, thanks for today." Sadie's lips stumbled over the words, but she managed to look up at him. "I had fun." Anubis smiled slightly, nodding.

"Good. I'm…glad that you did." He said, some nervous hesitation lingering in his answer. Sadie nodded and glanced at the house over her shoulder, she swear she saw a quick movement of the drapes. It was probably Carter peeping or something. She would have to remind herself to return the favor once he found Zia.

"Well, I better go then," Sadie turned to leave, but Anubis caught her wrist.

"Wait, Sadie," He murmured. Sadie slowly turned to look at him.

"Yes, Anubis?" She started to smile as he closed the distance in between them.

"Will we have a rendezvous?" He was so close to her that she could feel his breath against her lips and see her reflection in his eyes, she looked weak with love. Sadie managed a short nod.

"You know where to find me." Anubis cracked a smile at her and nodded, the tip of his nose touching hers.

"Wonderful." And after he said that, he finally kissed her. Sadie responded by resting a hand on his cheek. Since she was so close to him, she could still smell the Louisiana scent on him. Sadie smiled as she took in a deep breath, pulling him closer. But it seemed that Anubis was resisting her because he slowly pulled away. His eyes were on the ground when he explained his reason.

"I have to return to the Afterlife." He hesitantly looked up at her, a disappointing sadness manifesting in his maturely youthful eyes. "More souls need to be judged." Sadie nodded, painfully clearing her throat.

"Of course," She managed to shrug his sudden dismissal off. Besides, she should be used to it by now, even if it did seem that every time they have to say goodbye, she feels even worse. "I'll see you later." She continued with a small wave at him.

Anubis nodded, rubbing the back of his neck; Sadie could tell that this was just as rough for him as it was for her. She turned her back on him and made her way to the stairs of her latest home. Her boots loudly clanged against them with a dejected sloppiness.

Her hands were lazily swinging by her sides until one of them stopped in midair. She turned around to see Anubis holding it in his. His hand was slightly cold against hers. She smiled at him as he placed a kiss on it. He shot her a slyly dashing smile before disappearing like he usually does.

Sadie decided that she had the patience to wait until next time.


End file.
